Pac-Man
'''Pac-Man '''is a main protagonist of the '''Pac-Man '''series. Voice: Steven Singing Voice: Kaito Likes Marvel, Lucasfilm, Nintendo, Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog, MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington, Guardians of the Galaxy, Sarah West, YankieDude5000, Tails, Rocket Raccoon, Star-Lord, Emmet Brickowski, Rayman, Ubisoft, Disney, Ready Player One, Kablam!, Avengers: Infinity War, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, Spider-Man, Kim Possible, Recess, Daft Punk, Green Day, Naruto, Super Mario, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Power Rangers, Transformers G1, Kablam, Pixar movies, etc. Dislikes Orson, Emperor Zurg, Toc-Man, Cobra Commander, Shreeky, Skeletor, Dr. Eggman, Starscream, Lord Business, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Evil Lilly Crumpington, Sausage Party, Dirty Duck, The Emoji Movie, Barney, etc. Allies Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Ms. Pac-Man, Princess Daisy, Yugi Moto, Naruto, Sakura, Rick Hunter, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jet the Hawk, Bing Bong, Rocket Raccoon, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Henry, June, CJ, Lilly, etc. Enemies Cobra Commander, Baroness, Destro, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave, Ronan, Orson, Emperor Zurg, Toc-Man, Shreeky, Skeebo, Skeletor, Dr. Eggman, Lord Business, Harley Quinn, Evil Henry, Evil June, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Barney, Caillou, Dora, etc. Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Sega lovers Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Horror Haters Category:Enemies of Evil Lilly Crumpington Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:Lilly Crumpington's allies Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Viz Media fans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:MUGEN characters Category:Red, Yellow, and Orange characters Category:Kablam fans Category:Henry and June's allies Category:Characters Voiced by Steven Category:Pixar Fans Category:Bing Bong's allies Category:Elmo's enemies Category:Barney haters Category:Caillou haters Category:Barbie haters Category:Dora haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:SVTFOE Fans Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Kingdom Hearts Fans Category:Silly Symphony haters Category:FUNimation Fans Category:Sonic fans Category:20th Century Fox Fans Category:Singing Voiced by Kaito Category:Venom's enemies Category:Gorillaz fans Category:Arthur haters Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:The Powerpuff girls fans Category:Teen Titans fans Category:Teen Titans Go! haters Category:Uncle Grandpa haters Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Amazing World of Gumball fans Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Winnie the Pooh fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Thomas and Friends Haters Category:Chuggington haters Category:Sid the Science Kid haters Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy fans Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Pucca's allies Category:Kid vs. Kat haters Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Little Bear haters Category:Little Bill haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:Pickle and Peanut haters Category:Bubble Guppies haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Muppets fan Category:Jojo's Circus haters Category:Rayman fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:PAW Patrol Haters Category:Deep Purple fans Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:The Problem Solverz haters Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:The Loud House fans Category:Dexter's Laboratory fans Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Kick Buttowski fans Category:The Archies fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Archie Comics fans Category:Scooby Doo fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Justin Bieber haters Category:Rebecca Black Haters Category:Donald Trump haters Category:Armond White haters Category:Shimmer & Shine Haters Category:The Wiggles haters Category:The Doodlebops haters Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Super Why haters Category:Stanley haters Category:Family Guy fans Category:Oogieloves haters Category:Boohbah haters Category:The Nutshack haters Category:Meghan Trainor haters Category:Linkin Park fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse haters Category:Barack Obama’s allies Category:Donald Trump’s enemies Category:Sanjay and Craig haters Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:The LEGO Movie fans Category:Batman fans Category:Superman fans Category:Muppet Babies haters Category:Doc McStuffins haters Category:Garfield fans Category:Daft Punk fans Category:Sofia the First haters Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! fans Category:Vampirina haters Category:Miles from Tomorrowland haters Category:The Cleveland Show fans Category:Beavis and Butthead fans Category:South Park fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:DuckTales lovers Category:Goof Troop fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Ristar fans Category:VeggieTales Haters Category:Daria fans Category:LeapFrog haters Category:Franny’s feet haters Category:Little Einstein’s enemies Category:Oobi haters Category:Peanuts fans Category:The Offbeats's allies Category:Little Charmers haters Category:Frozen haters Category:Zootopia fans Category:Henry Hugglemonster haters Category:Wreck It Ralph fans Category:Happy Tree Friends Haters Category:Strawberry Shortcake haters Category:Armond White’s enemies Category:Pennywise's enemies Category:Cujo's enemies Category:Mr. Pickles haters Category:Rick and Morty fans Category:Sheriff Callie’s enemies Category:Skunk Fu! Haters Category:Dreamworks Animation Fans Category:Annoying Orange fans Category:Shaun the Sheep fans Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Timmy Time haters Category:Bob the Builder haters Category:Kipper's enemies Category:Handy Manny’s enemies Category:Johnny Bravo fans Category:FoodFight haters